Hyotei's Family
by miisilveru
Summary: Kisah kasih Shishido di keluarganya.. entahlah, gak bisa bikin summary :p  Pokonya ini Fic ancur-ancuran yang saya buat.  silakan Flame jika perlu.    WARNING! GJ, Abal, OOCness dan semua hal yg akan membuat anda ber-sweatdrop-ria.


Ha ha ha..

Tanpa basi-basa, silakan baca Fic **ANCUR **ini..

**TITLE : HYOTEI'S FAMILY**

**DISCLAIMER: TAKESHI KONOMI  
>WARNING: Abal, aneh, GJ, Crack persons ato OOC, dan pokonya.. begitulah, Author juga gak jelas O.O!<strong>

**Well, lets Read_**

* * *

><p>Keluarga Oshitari merupakan keluarga yang terbilang Sakinah Mawadah, dan warohmah.<p>

Keluarga yang terdiri dari pasangan suami istri, kakek-nenek, 2 anak lelaki, 1 anak perempuan, 1 pembantu ulung, 15 pembantu lainnya ,dan 8 satpam itu sangat hidup berkecukupan kerena mereka termasuk keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Punya Rumah Sakit, dan asetnya pun Triliunan.

Suatu hari, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahunan yang mamakai topi biru kebalik, lagi sibuk memperhatikan buku catatan dengan pensil disisipkan ditelinga dan tangan dilipat didada. Kelihatanya itu anak lagi berfikir keras.

"Hmm…" Gumam pelan anak bernama Ryou itu.

"Hmmmmm…." Gumamnya makin mengeras.. tiba-tiba…

"HUWAAAAA-! BERAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Ia teriak stress, seisi rumah gempa (?)

"Aduh aduh berisik! Kenapa sih Ryou?" Tanya sang nyonya rumah, Nyonya Gakuto.

"Ryou lagi ngerjain PR!"

"Ngerjain PR ko TEREAK-TEREAK~!" Nyonya Gakuto kalap.

"HABIS RYOU GAK TAU ISINYAAAA!" jawabnya balas teriak.

"PR apa sih emangnyaaaaa?"

"MATEMATIKAAAA !"

"NGOMONG DONG !"

"KAN MAMA GAK NANYAAA !"

"YA UDAH SINI MAMA BANTUUU !"

"EMANGNYA MAMA BISAA? MAMA KAN BODOOO!"

"WOIIII~ DASAR ANAK GAK TAU DIRIII-!"

"BERISIIIIKKKKK !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menghentikan aksi-paduan-suara-ibu-anak-(?)

"Lihat tuh ! jadi dimarahin ma papa !" Gerutu Gakuto.

"Itu sih salah mama sendiri !" Protes Ryou.

"Yaudalah! emangnya PRnya kaya gimana?"

"Penjumlahan."

"Berapa?"

"Kaya yang bisa aja."

"woo… ngeremahin mama ya?"

"Mama kan bodo! Lulus sekolah aja nyogok !"

"GYAA-! Tau dari mana kau?" salting.

"Papa yang bilang."

"Yuushi kurang ajar! Yaudah, berapa? Kalau soal anak Sd sih mama masih bisa."

"2 +2 = …"

"Hah?"

"2 + 2 =…"

"Hahh?"

"DUA DITAMBAH DUA SAMA DENGAN TITIK-TITIK BERAPAAAAAAA !"

"BERISIK WOOIIII-!"

"…."

"Sstt.. tuh kan jadi dimarahin lagi."

"iyu kan salah mama sendiri.. Yaudahlah ini berapa isinya?"

"Ah! Ng…. ituuuu…. Ngg… ah! Mama lupa sekarang ada Arisan. Pergi dulu ya? Dah Ryou sayang~ muach.."

Nyonya Gakuto pun pergi begitu saja. Ryou Sweatdrop.

"Huh, bilang aja kalau gak bisa !"

Dan akhirnya, ia pun kembali pada pikirannya.. Tapi tiba-tiba..

TING!

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Ryou pun akhirnya membawa buku PRnya dan pergi keatas, keruang papanya Yuushi yang kebetulan lagi Cuti Bersama (?).<p>

Sesampainya di sana, Ryou mulai membuka pintu perlahan. Ia mendapati sesosok Papa Yuushi yang lagi serius mandangin Laptop kesayangannya. Karena dirasa papanya sedang sibuk, Ryou gak tega dan mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya pada papanya. Ryou menutup pintu perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ahhnn….mnnnm…"

"EH? Suara apa itu?" Guman Ryou penasaran.

"Ahhhhhhnn~"

Kini suara itu terdengar lagi. Ryou tambah penasaran, ia pun kembali membuka pintu yang belum tertutup rapat itu. Dilihatnya heran sang Papa yang mengeluarkan seringai setan(?), dan juga efek kacamata yang mengkilat.

"Aaaaaaaaaagghhhhh~!"

Kini suara itu semakin mengeras, seketika Ryou merinding Disko(?). karena sangat penasaran, akhirnya Ryou angkat kaki, perlahan mendekat ke meja Papa Yuushi.

"Papa lagi apa?"

Tanya Ryou yang kini telah berada didepan meja Papanya. Tapi, ucapannya itu tidak dihiraukan Papa Yuushi. Papa Yuushi kini lebih mendekat ke arah layar, seringainya mulai membesar, kilauan kacamatanya yang semakin menyilaukan, dan hidungnya yang kembang kempis mengeluarkan asap di lubangnya(?).

Karena rasa penasarannya yang semakin menjadi, Ryou memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah layar.. dilihatnya disana seorang pria dan wanita yang telanjang bulat yang sedang bertindih-tindihan (ASTAJIIM XD)

Ryou memutar otaknya.

"Itu lagi ngapain Pah?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Papa Yuushi tiba-tiba..

"NGAPAIN KAU ANAK KECIIIIL !"

PLUNG! BLAM! CKLEK!

Papa Yuushi melempar(?) Ryou, membanting pintu, dan menguncinya.

Sekali lagi….. Ryuo sweatdrop.

Ryou pasrah, tak tahu kemana lagi ia harus meminta bantuan atas PRnya yang tak kunjung selesai- selesai. Dan seperti biasa…

TING!

Ryou berlari bagai kilat tersambar petir(?). ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri malas kesana. Tapi apa boleh daya, ini darurat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"ANIKIIII-!" Teriak Ryou.

"Arn?" Jawab Aniki Keigo, tak lepas dari cerminnya.

'sial! Si angkuh ini.' Batin Ryou.

"Aniki ! bisa kasih tahu jawaban PR ini ?"

Tak sampai Ryou melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Aniki Keigo berteriak.

"STOOP! berhenti disana !"

"Ha ?" Ryou bingung.

Aniki Keigo pun memincingkan matanya.

"Iiiih~ apa itu…? KABAJI-!" Ctak! Teriaknya yang dibarengi jentikan jari.

Selang beberapa menit, sesosok makhluk tinggi bertubuh besar yang tak lain adalah sang Penjagal.. eh salah! Sang pelayan… Kabaji datang.

"Usu." Jawabnya padat, singkat, tapi tak jelas.

"Kabaji. Itu apa? iih jijik.. cepat bersihkan!" Ctek! Perintah Aniki Keigo sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depan Ryou. Ryou cengok ia melihat kearah bawahnya dan ternyata disana ada... bangkai semut.

Hah?

"Aniki, ini kan cuma-"

"Kabaji bereskan! Kamar oresama ini harus bersih tanpa noda !"

"Usu"

Kabaji pun mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya yang tak lain adalah sebuah tisu. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa bangkai semut dan dibuangnya ke tempat pembakaran setempat. (?)

"Oke, sudah beres. Nah apa Ryou- loh? kemana dia?"

Aniki Keigo celingukan mencari Ryou yang sudah menghilang dikamarnya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia tak peduli dan kembali memeruskan kegiatanya, memandang cermin, tersenyum simpul, sambil berkata..

"Oresama no bigi ni, Yoina?"

"SARAP-! Kok bisa-bisanya punya kakak macam itu."

Gerutu Ryou, berjalan kearah dojo (ini rumah macam apa ya =o='). Dan saat Ryou melintas kearah dojo tiba-tiba terdengar suara…

"HEYAAA! HIAAAT ! WATAWW!"

Dan beberapa suara lain yang mirip serangan(?) di adegan Action. Seperti biasa…

TING!

Ryou membuka pintu dojo, ia tahu kalo kakeknya itu pintar matematika (kata Papa Yuushi), karena itu ia mencoba untuk meminta bantuan pada kakeknya itu.

"Ka-"

Tak sempat Ryou menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang Kakek Wakashi berkoar terlebih dahulu.

" Astaga, Ryou! Posisi macam apa itu? Dalam Enbu kita harus memiliki posisi tubuh yang tegak, kuat, jangan gontai seperti itu. Sini kau! biar kakek latih agar menjadi kuat sebagai pewaris beladiri Enbu dan GEKKOKUJOU-"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK-!"

Ryou ngacir, sebelum tertangkap kakeknya

* * *

><p>"Hosh..hosh.."<p>

Ryou kecapean, sekarang ia berada di ruang santai, dibaringkan tubuh kecilnya disofa. Sambil kipas-kipasan pakai buku PR-nya.

"Hhaah.." Helanya panjang.

Ryou mulai mengantuk, karena rasa nyaman dari sofa yang berpadu dengan AC yang dingin, tapi tak lama saat Ryou menutup matanya, terasa seseorang menarik bajunya. Ryou pun membuka mata dan mendapati adik perempuannya yang lagi memeluk boneka beruang. Ryou pun bangkit dan duduk.

"Eh, ada apa Chou-Chan(?)" Tanya Ryou.

"Niichan lagi ngapain? main sama Chou yuuk?"

Pinta adik Chouta sambil mengasong-asongkan boneka beruangnya.

"Ah- maaf Chouchan, Niichan nya lagi sibuk."

"Yaah- sibuk apa?"

"Niichan lagi mikir jawaban PRnya Niichan."

"Yaah~"

Adik Chouta cemberut, tiba-tiba-

"Ah! Chou bisa batuin Niichan!"

Ucapnya riang, Ryou bingung.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja, Chou kan pinta.r" jawab Chouta riang.

"Emangnya kau pintar apa?"

"Banyak! Contohnya kaya waktu itu, Chou gak sengaja mecahin guci kesayangannya Mama, trus Mama marah-marah, tapi Chou bikin muka memelas, terus mama gak jadi deh marah-marahnya dan malah ngasih uang buat beli coklat di warung. Gimana, Chou pintar kan? Hehehe."

Jelas Chouta riang gembira, sekali lagi Ryou sweatdrop.

"hahaha, ia kamu pinter banget." (=o=")

"Jadi, PR itu apa?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi kan Nichan bilang lagi bikin PR, terus Chou bilang bakal bantu NIichan, tapi masalahnya Chou gak tau PR itu apa. Jadi, kalau begitu nanti Chou gak bisa bantu Niichan, padahal kan Chou pengen banget bantu Niichan, jadi-"

"WAAA-! PIPIS!"

Ryou ngabrit, menggalkan adik balitanya yang mesih ngoceh.

"Oh….PR itu pipis. Eh? Asik~ Chou bakal pegang 'itu'nya nichaan…!"

Ucap Chouta dengan wajah inconnectnya..(?)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haah..haus"

Ryou berjalan ke arah dapur, mencari sesuatu minuman dikulkas yang bisa menghilangkan hausnya. Diambilnya sebotol orange jus dan langsung diminumnya habis.

"Usu!"

sebuah suara muncul dibelakang, Ryou kaget.

"Ah! Kabaji! kau bikin kaget saja." Ucap Ryou

"Usu" jawab kabaji

Tiba-tiba-

TING-!

Ide kembali muncul, Ryou berfikir pasti kabaji bisa memberitahu jawaban PR-nya, karena rasanya kabaji itu limayan pintar.

"kabaji"

"Usu"

"Kau bisa matematika?"

"Usu"

"2+2= berapa?"

"Usu"

"Hah?"

"Usu"

"?"

"Usu"

"…."

"Usu"

BLAMMM!

Pintu dapur pun tertutp keras!

"Dasar gak ada yang bener !" teriaknya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ryou pun kembali uring-uringan, ia mulai terlihat cemas karena PRnya yang gak selese-selese. Dan saat ia lagi duduk diteras belakang..

"Ryouuuun~!" (?)

Seorang anak berambut galing kaya mbe (#plakk) datang menghampiri Ryou dengan penuh semangat.

"Ho, apa?" jawab Ryou lesu.

"Heiii~! Yang semangat dong ah! Hahaha" Ucap anak ynag bernama Jirou itu sambil mukul-mukul pundak Ryou.

"Sakit Eble!" Ryou marah.

"aih~ Gomeeennn~"

"Ch! Tumben bangun?" Tanya Ryou heran pada Saudara kembarnya yang kerjaannya molor dan molor!

"Gakpapa dong"

Tiba-tiba..

TING!

"Heii Jirouu! Bantu aku kerjakan PR-!" Ucap Ryou semangat.

"Hee? PR apa? Emangnya ada PR?"

"Ah, kau bodoh.. ayo sana periksa catetanmu. Kita kerjakan bersama"

"PR apa Ryoun?"

"Matematika"

"Okeh"

Jirou pun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk membawa buku Prnya, selang beberapa menit..

"Ada!ada Ryoun. Ternyata emang ada PR"

"Yaiyalah kita kan sekelas, ayok!"

Dan akhirnya merekappun berduduk-duduk dilantai, sambil seriusan mandangin buku PR.

"2+2 ya? Hmmm.." Gumam Jirou.

"Ya, ini soal paling sulit..hmm.." (paling sulit o.O?)

5 menit kemudian..

"Gimana Jirou? Kau sudah tau isinya?" Ucap Ryou tak lepas dari buku PRnya.

"Lima-lima~"

"Yang bener?"

"Atau dua tujuh~"

"Hah?" Heran Ryou, masih sambil natap buku PRnya.

"Haih~ Teddy Bear~"

"Hoh?"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban Jirou yang tak karuan alias gak nyambung, Ryou pun menoleh kearah jirou dan… DWENG! Ternyata Jitou sedang tertidur pemirsa (#plakk)

"CIPLEU!"

Ryou pun pergi.. meninggalkan Jirou yang tengah tertidur pulas..

"jawabannya.. empat~ grookzzzzz~"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dua~ ditambah dua.. sama dengan titik titik~ dua ditambah dua.. sama dengan titik titik~"

Terlihat sekarang Ryou yang sedang duduk jongkok ditaman blakang,ia bersenandung kecil tentang PRnya yang gak beres-beres.

"Hhah..punya keluarga ko gak ada yang bener, mama gak bener, papa gak bener, kakak gak bener, kakek gak bener, pelayan gak bener, sodara kembar gak bener, dan bahkan adikku yang manis juga ikutan gak bener. Hiks.." Ryou terpuruk, depresi berat.

"Aih aih,, kau kenapa Ryou?"

Terdengar suara dari belakang, Ryou menengok dan mendapati Nenek Hagino (ini Taki loo) yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nenek~!"

Ryou bangkit, ia segera menghanpiti neneknya dan memeluknya.

"Huwaaa.. nenek~" Tangis Ryou.

"Kau kenapa Ryou?"

"Nenek.. orang-orang rumah pada gak bener.. semuanya aneh, tapi kecuali aku..hiks"

"Memengnya kenapa?"

"Ryou punya PR, tapi gak tau ini isinya apa. Tadinya Ryou nanya ke semua tapi dibalasnya aneh-aneh"

"Ooh.. emangnya PR apa toh?"  
>"Matematika"<br>"Sini, mau nenek ajarin?"

"Sungguh~?"

"Ya, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apaan?"

"Bantu nenek merangkai bunga."

* * *

><p>Ryou sebenarnya tahu, belajar merangkai bunga bersama Neneknya sama dengan neraka season dua(?) setelah amukan sang Kakek. Ya, karena jika ada satu saja yang cacat dari rangkaiannya, Nenek Hagi tak akan segan-segan untuk memerahi, memukul, bahkan men-cambuk si perangkai sampai tepar(?).<p>

Dan benar saja, hampir 2jam Ryou belajar merangkai, ia sudah disuguhi denfan amukan sang Nenek, tak lupa dengan cambukannya yang aduhai mantap sekali (#plak). Oya, tentu saja cambukannya itu kenanya ke lantai.

"BUKAN BEGITU RYOU!"

CPLAKK ! (ini suara cambuk ceritanya)

"ULANGI-!"

CPLAK !

"SALAAAAHHH!"

CPLAK! CPLAK!

"SEKALI LAGII-!"

CPLAK! CPLAK! CLAKK!

"YANG BENEEERRRR-!"

CPLAK! CPLAK! CPLAK! CPLAK! CPLAK! CPLAK! CPLAAAKKK!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

* * *

><p>3jam kemudian, Ryou akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan rangkaian yang cukup sempurna.<p>

"Yaah.. lumayan" Komentar sang Nenek.

Ryou langsung tepar ditempat.

'pengen bener aja, ko perjuangannya sulit?' batin Ryou yang ke-bapak-bapak-an. Dan tanpa buang waktu..

"Nenek! Sudahlan! Ini berapa isinya?" ucapnya sambil mengasongkan buku PRnya.

"Ooh.. 22" Jawab si Nenek.

"22~? .. yey Nenek! Makasih! Emang deh Nenek yang paling bener dirumah. I lop yu. Huahahahaha" Ryou pergi sambil loncat-loncatan.

"Mungkin"

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p>O.O"?<p>

no coment, ini jelas sangat aneh dan GJ !

Sa~ mind to Riview O.O?


End file.
